1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer systems and more particularly to a system and method for multiplexing control signals over data signal conductors.
2. Description of the Background Art
The efficient and accurate transmission of electronically-encoded information is an important consideration of manufacturers, designers and users of electronic information systems. The goal of designing and building an effective and reliable electronic device can frequently result in improved performance and reduced manufacturing costs, and can thus provide significant economic benefits for both users and manufacturers.
Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram of a prior art system 110 for transmitting control signals and data signals is shown. Conventionally, a data signal source 112 generates data signals and then transmits the generated data signals over line 114 to data destination 116. Data destination 116 may then process and utilize the generated data according to the general design and purpose of system 110. System 110 may also conventionally include a control signal source 118 which generates control signals and then transmits the generated control signals over line 120 to govern the operation of a particular controlled device 122. The prior art system 110 of FIG. 1 thus requires two separate and discrete signal paths (lines 114 and 120) to effectively transmit the data signals and the control signals to respective data destination 116 and controlled device 122.
Multiplexing is a special transmission method which allows simultaneous communications to occur between multiple source and destination devices. Multiplexing techniques typically utilize a single signal path over which the various communications simultaneously occur. The use of a single signal path to perform several different communication functions advantageously results in a simpler and less costly system design. The increased efficiency and reduced cost of such a design may thus allow system manufacturers to provide a more economic overall system for the benefit of system users. Therefore, an improved system and method is needed for multiplexing control signals over data signal conductors.